Raymond Beaumont
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Wishmaster | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = California | known relatives = | status = Alive Possibly killed in the original timeline, but this was reversed due to Alexandra Amberson's third wish. | born = 1947 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Robert Englund. | died = 1997 Original timeline only. | 1st appearance = Wishmaster (1997) | final appearance = | actor = Robert Englund }} Raymond Beaumont is a fictional art collector and a supporting character featured in the Wishmaster film series. Played by actor Robert Englund, he appeared in the first installment of the series, Wishmaster in 1997. Biography Raymond Beaumont was a wealthy art collector from California. He specialized in lost pieces and forgotten lore. Amongst his collection were sculptures from various ancient cultures including one depicting a demonic entity. Beaumont purchased a statue of a Zoroastrian deity named Ahura Mazda and had it shipped to the United States from the Middle East. He was present with his assistant Ed Finney on the docks when it was delivered, but a mishap at the hands of a drunken crane operator caused the cargo to slip from its chain and come crashing down on the dock, killing Finney. Beaumont had no way of knowing that inside the statue was a fire opal known as the Stone of the Secret Fire, which contained the essence of a powerful Djinn. Sometime later, Beaumont hosted a party at his home, which was intended to be the official unveiling of the statue of Ahura Mazda. During the party, Beaumont began hobnobbing with a guest named Nathaniel Demerest, who was actually the Djinn in disguise. While discussing parties, Demerest recalled a certain potentate whose last party was talked about for centuries. Beaumont jokingly mused about how much he would love to throw a party like that. The Djinn obliged this wish, and turned Beaumont's affair into an event for the history books. The house erupted into a tableau of gruesome, arcane sights where guests were transmogrified into creatures of glass, piano strings attacking people, slicing them in two, bronze statues coming to life and attacking the revelers, etc. Beaumont was not an exception to these macabre instances, as he began regurgitating the slithering form of some nightmarish beast from his mouth. Dozens of people died at the event. One of the women present at the event was Alexandra Amberson, whom was owed three wishes by the Djinn. She finally made her third wish, which was to make sure that Mickey Torelli - the crane operator from the delivery site, was not drinking on the day of the shipment delivery. As such, the past was altered and none of the Djinn's actions actually took place. In the restructured timeline, the statue of Ahura Mazda was delivered safe and sound and was placed on a special platform in Beaumont's home. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * References ---- Category:1947 character births